


Fierce Flirt

by Loveless56



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless56/pseuds/Loveless56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir try and find time for the two of them, while trying to help the rebellion to take down Rome.</p><p> </p><p>First time writing a FanFic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. And depending on if you guys like it I may continue to write. Hope you like the first chapter. It's meant to just catch you attention. UnBetaed

Deep within the forest on Mt. Vesuvius, the sound of steel hitting steel, and grunts could be heard. The sun was beating down on the rebels as they trained. The sweat flowed down their face like a river. They were crowded around two rebels. One with long black hair that flowed down his back, and is dark of skin. He was short, and always thinks and acts with a clear head. His name was Nasir. He fought to prove himself to the leader of them all. But he wasn't only under Spartacus’ watch, but also the watchful eyes of his lover, Agron. Agron was tall, and has skin lightly kissed by the sun. Now Agron was different when it came to his attitude. Nasir was always calm (Unless he was fighting), and Agron was a hot headed German. 

Nasir swept his opponent off his feet and held his spear to the lads throat. He stood when Spartacus started talking about what the lad did wrong. Nasir caught the eyes of his lover and smiled his beautiful, wide smile. Of course Agron showed Nasir his wide smile, dimples and all. “You fight like a worrier my love.” Agron said as he engulfs Nasir with a hug. “I am a worrier!” Nasir laughed as he pushed him away. Agron took Nasir by the hand and lead him to their room. He was eager to get Nasir into bed, for Nasir slept alone last night because Spartacus called a meeting for their next attack on a villa. “Where do you lead me to Agron?” Nasir chuckled. “I lead you to b-” Said Agron before Crixus cuts him off. “Agron! Spartacus calls for you, another meeting is at hand.” He yelled as he walks away. Agron looked displeased. He wanted to feel Nasir’s warm body engulf him in their bed, not spend another night in a meeting. “Well,” Nasir smiled. “Go on I will wait for you in our bed. Just the way you like me to be.” Agron Smiled. Imagining Nasir in all his naked glory. “I wont be too late my love” He said. “And when I am in bed with you, we will split the heavens!” He said, a little too loud for Nasir’s liking, causing him to blush like mad. “We shall see.” Nasir flirted with his lover. Shaking his ass in a sexy way while walking away. Agron smiled, also walking away. But he kept glancing back until Nasir was out of sight. 

Once Nasir was out of sight, the anger came back. Agron stormed into Spartacus' tent. "Couldn't we have one night of rest before you call for another meeting?" He boomed. Spartacus looked up. Surprised at Agron's sudden anger towards him. Crixus just laughed, knowing why the giant German was angry. Spartacus looked at Crixus for an answer. "The shit is angry for you interrupting him taking his boy to his bed." Crixus laughed. "Agron I but call for a small meeting, you will be in bed before sun down." Spartacus stated, with a small smile. "Then let get down to business then!" Agron said happily. Ready for a long night in his lovers arms.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/myloveless96  
> https://www.facebook.com/Haru101  
> If you like please let me know on Tumblr or my facebook!!!


End file.
